


Dangerous Beast

by CascadePD



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-20
Updated: 2005-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadePD/pseuds/CascadePD
Summary: Atlantis 100 LiveJournal Prompt "Dangerous" - Elizabeth is terrified. Set during The Storm/The Eye





	Dangerous Beast

I hear him scream over the radio. My heart aches for him. I can't do anything to tell him I'm here. I'm okay, for now.

I'm terrified Kolya will kill Rodney as the knife plunges into his arm. He cries out in pain, yet unwilling to spill secrets. Will I be next?

Damn this storm! Damn Kolya! 

I mentally calm down and am compliant with the Genii's orders. I know what is coming. I could feel the anger and hatred crackling across the radio waves. 

I could hear it in John's voice.

Kolya has no idea the beast he's awakened.


End file.
